Paradise Forbidden
by BDWood
Summary: When Azrael and Anne die, their sins catch up to them and they are sentenced to the circles of Hell. Mostly OCs with some appearances from some of the damned from the game. Rated M for Gore, Violence, and Lemons
1. Azrael

My name is... Was Azrael, well that's what I was called by the government at least, I was born Steve Smith, I joined the army the day I turned 19 and never looked back. I got through basic with flying colors and was approached by a man from Langley, who wanted to train me to be some kind of super soldier, and some kind of super soldier I became. They pushed me to my physical and mental limits, never letting me get enough sleep, eat a full meal, or even take a proper shower.

They molded me into a weapon for use against all enemies, foreign and domestic. They gave me the training to perform the duties of a full squad of men, tech, explosives, you name it, I could do it. By the time I turned 25 I still hadn't seen action, but the gains, they said, were well worth it. After another year of training, I was deemed ready for my first mission. I was to assassinate the dictator of a small nation in eastern Europe.

In and out like a ghost, never seen, never heard. I did everything right, and ended with my knife in the man's eye while he slept next to his wife. She didn't wake up until the following morning. Upon which her screams echoed through the halls of their large house. No remorse. No surrender. These were the things the US government had taught me. The program was a success, and they began training more like me. I lived a life of solitude, never having time to seek someone. Never much caring, my job was the only thing I could remember ever doing.

The night they came for me was no exception. I was up, inspecting the blank computer closely, and when I say blank, I mean blank. It was erased, completely. I was suspicious that I'd been made by enemy agents, so I'd set some booby traps and alarms. When I heard the wind moaning outside, the leaves of the trees rustling in the dark of the new moon, I knew what was happening and I prepared.

I killed them, one by one, they fell to me, silently, no noise from their mouths or mine. The training had prepared me for anything. Anything but betrayal. My own vigilance prepared me for that. I kept a little black book filled with names, dates, and photos. I used it to kill everyone who had ever known my secret, the only one I couldn't kill was Laine.

I had trained Laine, when she was getting into this job. She was my only female contact since... well as long as I could remember. So naturally, she was something different in my eyes, that didn't mean I didn't treat her like shit and beat her into the floor, like her training called for, but what it did mean was that when she got to the point that she could hand the beatings back, they usually ended with more... intimate activities. She always held that last remaining piece of humanity in my heart. I let her live. Then I went missing.

I packed my shit, erased all evidence of my birth and life, and moved to Somalia. That's right. Somalia, the war torn african nation. I lived there quietly, (well as quietly as Somalia allowed) and I kept my skills sharp, believing that one day I might need them.

Then one night as I lay contemplating all that had happened in my life I was pulled from my thoughts by a sharp knock at my door. No one here knocked, they just knew to stay away, so I pulled my old Government issue Karambit out of my boot and retrieved my 1911 from under my mattress. Opening the door a couple inches I was met by the sight of a gun barrel, an AK-47.

I slammed the door and dove behind a bookshelf, knowing that it wouldn't protect me completely, gun shots rang out, and I watched a small, round m67 frag grenade roll into view. I sprinted and jumped into the metal bathtub, slamming my head against the faucet, and turning it over on top of me. Then came the ringing in my ears as the grenade exploded just 7 feet away. I felt woozy, and there was a gash on my forehead, spilling blood into my eye.

I threw the tub off of me, then fired 3 rounds in the direction of my assailant, all while running for cover. There was a clatter and a thump as a body hit the floor and I grabbed a piece of the busted mirror off the floor to peek around the corner. There was a Somali man lying there face down, his head was missing a good chunk of skull and his brain matter was all over my wall.

_Fuck…_ I thought, _now I have to clean this bastard's brains up._ I began to walk out of the bathroom towards the now brainless body and then I heard it. A small crunch, like boots on broken glass. I dropped into a defensive crouch and leveled my gun at the door. My mind darting immediately towards the backup this one most likely had.

_Damn it! _I stopped to listen, there was another crunch, _That has to be reinforcements…_ I slid along the wall, getting behind the now practically destroyed door. I could hear breathing heavy, and… female? I inhaled, I knew that scent, I knew exactly who they'd sent.

Laine. They wanted me dead. So much so that they were willing to send _her. _

"Azrael?" she called quietly, "Steven?" her voice lowering even more, when she used my real name. "Are you alive?"  
>I said nothing, just waited for her to walk into the room. When her hips were fully inside, I slammed the door at her, knocking it the rest of the way off of it's hinges, toppling after it and pinning her between it and the wall, one of her hands was out and carried a Glock, I knocked it to the ground before throwing the door and pinning her back with my forearm on her throat.<p>

She had a small cut on her face and she had a line of blood running from her mouth down her neck. My pistol was pressed firmly against her abdomen, "Why you?!" I asked, my voice coming out rough from disuse, and maybe a little from the emotion I could barely hold back. She looked deeply into my eyes and squared her jaw. _She's not gonna talk…_ I slammed my pistol into her gut, hard. "WHY?!" I screamed in her face, she would've doubled over had my arm not been holding her against the wall, as it was she gave out a small squeak in pain. But her eyes held their defiance.

"Why you Laine?" I whispered, "Why make me kill you too?" I laid my forehead on the wall behind her, arm and pistol still in place, her breath hot on my neck. "Why…?" This last question wasn't to her in particular, but more to myself, why couldn't I kill her? Why couldn't she be here for us, not just my head? Why was life coming down on me with a vengence? All questions I would never be able to answer.

I pulled my head back, and looked into her deep brown eyes, they were misty. I studied her face intently, a nose, slightly crooked, my doing probably, her cheeks, flushed, her jaw, small, feminine. I smirked. Her lips, full, slightly parted, showing a bit of the white teeth behind them. Upon seeing my smirk, the corners of her mouth gave a small tug, she was remembering too. Lips on lips, bodies entwined, fingers interlocked, and passions running high. I felt her swallow against my arm, and felt her fingers graze my side. She smiled wider, her eyes darkened, and she cocked her head. I shivered, her fingers still knowing exactly where to touch.

I slammed my lips to hers, dropping my pistol to the ground. My arms encircled her and she melted into me, eyes probably fluttering like they did in my memories. She opened her mouth slightly allowing my questing tongue to roam. Her hands tugged at the hem of my shirt and I grinned into her mouth I pulled away and let her yank it over my head. I pushed her into my room, she laughed and I was sent back to my good memories. Not that I had many. She was always in those ones though. Always. I slashed my Karambit down her side, cutting the Kevlar off of her.

Her arms reached out and took my hands, pulling me into her, as her legs hit the end of my bed. I fell on top of her and let my hands roam. Our mouths pressed together lustfully. Her hands traced small patterns on my back whilst mine ran up under her shirt to grasp her firm breasts. She groaned into my mouth and she twisted us so that she straddled my waist. I groaned at the newly applied pressure. I ripped her shirt over her head and pulled her down against me, the lace of her bra scraped against my chest.

I flipped her over my hands running along her sides and to her back to unhook her bra. I broke away from her lips and began to kiss her jawline, I kissed up to the soft spot behind her ear, her resulting moan egging me on, I traveled back downward, my lips and tongue leaving behind an unseen line to her collarbone. I ran my tongue along it and bit down on it, she yelped, I kissed it and grinned into her. I pulled her bra from her shoulders and my lips found hers.

She bit my bottom lip, drawing blood and her fingers moved to my waistband and began to fiddle with the button on my jeans. I returned the favor and unbuttoned hers, she began to wiggle her hips as I pushed them down. I kicked out of my own pants and relished in the familiar warmth of her skin. She moaned into my shoulder and bit down on the muscle there, kissing and sucking on it as if to ease the pain.

I needed more. I ran my hands down and followed them with my mouth, drawing a sound of protest from her as I took away the object of her ministrations. I kissed down her throat into the valley between her breasts and down past her naval. I pulled her silk panties down, kissing her thighs and loving the small sounds coming out of her mouth.

I looked up at her when my lips grazed her inner thigh. Her head jerked and looked down at me, her eyes met mine and I smirked. I started, her eyes widened and she dropped her head onto the pillow, letting out a loud moan. I smirked pulling her legs over my shoulders. I continued for a short while before her legs closed on my head I felt her back arch and she let moaned a loud, continuous moan. Her body went limp and I climbed up to her, kissing my way back to her mouth.

She sighed softly when my lips met hers. "Oh god, Steve, why did we ever stop?" She asked rhetorically, before tugging my boxers down and pushing them off with her feet. I positioned my self between her legs and entered. We groaned simultaneously. Her eyelids fluttered. I groaned again, loving how she looked.

I began to move slowly, her mouth opened and formed into an 'o' shape. I grinned and continued slowly. Laine's eyes opened and she gazed into my eyes, "I love you, Steve…" she said.

"I love you, Laine." I replied as I closed the distance between our mouths. She responded enthusiastically, bucking her hips into mine. She flipped on top of me and moaned deep in her throat. I felt a small tear drop onto my face. I broke away to try and look at her face. She just leaned down continued riding. I could feel a burning in my stomach, I was close. She moaned loudly and moved faster. "Laine...I'm….I'm close…" I said quietly into her ear.

"Me too!" I she tightened around me and I thrusted up into her one last time before losing myself in her.

"I'm sorry Steven…" she whispered into my ear. "They have my daddy…" I felt a sharp pain in my kidney. My eyes opened wide

"Laine…" I said my vision failing. I watched as she brought the knife up to my chest. The pain was gone right after I watched the blade fall.


	2. Anne

This night started out like every other one had after my parent's death. I lay in bed, pouting and thinking about where my life was going. Then, after unsuccessfully convincing myself I shouldn't go out that night I went to my booze cabinet. The bottles, taken from the many parties I had been to, were lined up neatly. I was only 18 so I hadn't bought any of my stash, but I had a feeling no one was missing the random assortment of popular poison. After picking out a half empty bottle of rum I stumbled over to the cabinet that held my cheap, plastic cups. I poured the small cup half full with the rum and chugged it, I instantly felt the familiar warmth. I filled it again and put a few ice cubes in it. I took it with me into my grungy bathroom, towels were everywhere, along with empty cups of whatever I fancied the nights before. I was obviously a big believer in pre-gaming, and also never being sober enough to feel the death rising up inside me.

After I had a few more sips of the rum I went to work, putting on my face. I had gotten oddly good at doing my hair and make up slightly drunk. So I put foundation on my pale face, lined my blue eyes with my regular eyeliner and curled my blonde hair. Honestly I probably really wasn't that good at getting ready as I thought I was, but I didn't care and neither did the drunken men I met night after night.

I sucked down the rest of the rum and stumbled out the door, oh so gracefully, my 6 inch heels helping me none. I teetered to my car slowly as I fumbled in my purse for the keys. After an embarrassing amount of time I was off to Jessica's apartment only a few miles away. I had also gotten oddly good at driving slightly drunk as well, not a talent I was proud of.

I knocked on Jessica's door and heard excited girl shrieking from inside. At this point I was ready to just lose myself and be around people who made it so easy to forget everything. The door swung open and Jessica lunged at me.

"Holy shit Anne! Your tits look _great_!" Jessica was my best friend but maybe not the best influence, but if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't care much. "Come on inside, I have the best fucking recipe for shots, you'll love it. It's chocolate cake." Can you tell who started the pre-gaming habits?

"That sounds so good." I said, as I pulled down my black dress and walked into the small apartment that smelled like a bath and body works store. "Is Carly here? I have her necklace she let me borrow last night."

"Aw no babe, she's sick, but here. I'm seeing her tomorrow morning so I'll give it to her." Jessica winked at me then took the necklace and placed it on her dresser. "Now how was that sexy blondie you went home with last night? Did he fuck you silly?" She giggled and nudged me as she finished her mascara.

I blushed and my body felt the memory of this nameless man's hands and mouth. "Yeah… he sure did."

At this point Kara came running into the room, "Oh look at you all hot and bothered! Jesus, with those tits I'm sure you could get any man you liked Anne!" She was right, every time I walked into a club countless men flocked to me like vultures flocked to a rotten carcass.

I wasn't sure if it was my body or the smell of my broken soul that had them running to me. It's like they know who the ones who are desperate, like they have a trademark look. But I'm not like them, _they _had daddy issues, _I_ had a great dad. He was always there for me… he just died. _I_ partied to heal, _they_ were partying to get back at their shitty dads.

Jessica's head popped through the doorway, "Do we party too much? Maybe we should stay in tonight," she suggested, pulling me away from my thoughts. There was a long pause and we all began laughing. It was a joke then, but I wish that I had just taken her up on the offer.

After everyone was ready I was slightly less drunk and ready to start the climb into excessive inebriation. So I got everyone in the car and Jessica drove us to one of our regular spots and after I stepped through the doors everything gradually became more blurry and blended together. I remember dancing with almost every man who asked, I remembered hands groping my chest and lower and I definitely remember loving every second.

Towards the end of the night a tall man bought me a drink. He smiled at me with copper eyes and I knew he would be the one I went home with that night. We sat and laughed with each other and everything about him felt right, even while I was drunk… especially while I was drunk. He kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear that I was beautiful, not hot, not sexy… Beautiful. I tried to think nothing of it; I just assumed he was being sweet to get into my panties, which I didn't mind.

His hand slowly went from the table to my thigh. I kissed his neck softly and ran my hand from his cock down his thigh. This always drove them mad. "Which car are we taking?" I whispered softly, trying my hardest to sound seductive.

He gave me a half smile and shrugged, "Looks like you might be a little more sober than me." He kissed from my ear down to my collarbone and I lost it. I grabbed his hand and ran to Jessica's car, she only lived a block from there so I sent her a text, letting her know. She always gave me her keys to carry because I was the one with the big purse.

I shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. I mumbled an apology for the mess and he started giving me directions, while fumbling under my dress. This one seemed to like to see me squirm in pleasure as I drove. "Left here… right here… God you're sexy when you bite your lip." His voice was like liquid velvet and even if he hadn't have his fingers inside me I would have been turned on. _Fuck this kid is gunna get us killed if he keeps this up. _I had thought.

I pulled up to a house on the corner of a street. "Good job staying focused Kitten." He winked at me as he licked his fingers clean. God was I ready to cum.

"You did a good job of distracting me, it definitely wasn't easy." I retorted back. _Enough of this small talk, _I thought, _just get me up to your room already._

And, as if he read my mind he took my hand and led me to his door step, into his house and up to his room. I don't remember much of the room itself. It was dark and I was a little preoccupied.

Before we even got to the bed he was already stripping me naked. The cold air brushed over my soft skin and goose bumps rose all over my body. I felt the electricity in the room and all I wanted to do was get lost in this forgotten name.

He pushed me softly onto the bed and that's where it began. His lips hovered above mine and I was trembling underneath him. I stretched my neck to reach his lips but he pushed my head to the side before I got a taste of him. His mouth went to the crook in my neck, down to my collar bone, closer to my chest and then he paused at my breast. He bit and kissed for a second then continued his way down to my stomach and bellow. His tongue was heaven, he explored every part of me until my toes curled and I was moaning loudly. Suddenly, as I was close he stopped. He came back up to my mouth and finally kissed me. Everything in my body reacted to the way this man's tongue danced with mine.

After a moment of just pure groping and grinding I flipped him over onto his back, it was his turn. I slowly removed his belt and then the layers underneath. My mouth began to work on his already hard cock and I felt his hand on the back of my head and I heard his moans. I was glad he enjoyed it, because I tended not to.

After a few moments of him pushing on my head I got sick of choking and decided it was time for the grand finale. I made my way back up to him and surprisingly enough he kissed me; which is very rare for one night stands, especially after returning the favor, if you get what I mean.

He flipped me onto my back and lined himself up to get inside me. He leaned down to kiss me and slowly entered. A gasp escaped my lips and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, that was my favorite part. He thrusted in and out of me and I immediately could tell this would be one of the best fucks I had in the past month. He went slowly and hard, driving me up the walls, and then he would speed up, and then slow again. Moans came from both of our mouths and I began arching my back and bucking my hips against him.

As the pressure built up something felt different. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, it was just different. My breath came faster and faster and when I was seconds from my climax I had this sinking feeling. _This is wrong… stop stop…. STOP! _ My brain was shouting at me but I couldn't stop, I needed to cum. My body needed this release or I wouldn't be ok tomorrow, I'd feel the broken pieces inside. But…I listened… I pushed him off me and scramble into my clothes, collected my belongings and ran out his door.

I got into the car and I cried. I was confused and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired. So I started the drive to Jessica's, upset, drunk and tired. My vision was blurred but I had thought I was ok… I had done that hundreds of times before.

This time wasn't like any other though. I was halfway to Jessica's when I ignored my first red light. I remember hearing tires screech on wet pavement and I saw headlights before I felt the bone crushing impact.

It went black for a moment, and then I was back. I felt the cold steering wheel against my cheek and warm, _something_, everywhere else. I lifted my head as much as I could to look down at myself. My legs were almost all the way off of my body, I could see torn tendons and the white of my bones, and so much blood… so much fucking blood… it was freezing outside but I couldn't feel it from all the blood that was running down my body. It was like a red, thick fountain that should have run out a lot quicker than it did. I moved slightly and felt a sharp pain in my left side. I looked down with the energy I had left and I felt the bile rising in my throat as I caught a glimpse of the metal stuck through my left side… Upon closer inspection, I could see three of my ribs sticking outside of my body. The pain was the most intense thing I had ever felt and I began to go in and out of consciousness.

That semi didn't hit me nearly as hard as the realization that I was dying alone in the street, covered in my own blood, puke and tears.


End file.
